


Studies of the Sinclair Pack, ABO Diagnostics, Year 2014 Dr. A Vertal Presiding

by SophiSinclair



Series: The Council of Alphas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the change in Alpha-Ship, Sophia is faced with the need to establish the roles in a legal sense. She contacts the ABO Staff in regards to a study.</p><p>These are their findings.</p><p>Studies of the Pack are available to Alphas and First Betas of all major packs. You need to register for access and the registration must be approved by the council if you are asking to view records of packs that you are not a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damon Jace Sinclair

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of character studies done by ABO Diagnostics (Alpha-Beta-Omega). Set in my Alternate Universe, where Weres are still in hiding but they have a presence in the Capital.

** A Character Study **

Subject: Damon Jace Sinclair

Age: 34 Years, 8 Months

Date of Birth: May 11th, 1979

Place of Birth: Dresden, Germany

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Mr. Sinclair stands at 6' 8'' tall, with inky black hair that is kept at no less than an inch in length, no more than three inches overall. He possesses the long limbs of a dancer and the hands of a pianist. He is built solid and strong, his muscled frame easily the largest of his pack. Grey eyes are visible behind wire-frame glasses. He walks with grace and precision, the amble of a predator.

 

Temperament: Mr. Sinclair is of even temper, he is not quick to anger and generally presents a calm demeanor at all times. He thinks logically and uses well thought out plans to enact his day to day business.  Ninety to Ninety-five percent of his day is planned out prior to leaving his residence.

 

Orientation: Mr. Sinclair has been defined as Asexual by the majority of his Pack. During his private interview, Mr. Sinclair neither confirmed nor denied the possibility of such an orientation.

 

Notes: Mr. Sinclair seems to be happy as the First Beta of the Sinclair pack, even though it is this esteemed physician's opinion that Mr. Sinclair would make an exemplary Alpha. Please keep in mind that this character study refers to Mr. Damon Jace Sinclair, not his twin; Darius Jaiden Sinclair. Both twins have declined our requests to study the Twin-Bond at the time of this printing.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004

 


	2. Darius Hayden Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two

** A Character Study **

Subject: Darius Hayden Sinclair

Age: 34 Years, 8 Months

Date of Birth: May 11th, 1979

Place of Birth: Dresden, Germany

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Mr. Sinclair stands at 6'7'' tall, with inky black hair that falls nearly to his shoulders. Mr. Sinclair's hair is slightly wavy seems to be uncontrollable at times. He possess the long limbs of a dancer and the hands of a mechanic, his fingers calloused and nails bitten ragged. He is also of solid build and possesses the strength that suits his muscled frame. His possesses sharp grey eyes that always seem to shine with a bit of humor. He stumbles more than walks, even though he is light on his feet.

 

Temperament: Mr. Sinclair possesses a charm and magnetism that draws people to him like flies to honey. He is a smooth talker and claims to enjoy a good time. He exudes joy and happiness even while he is intoxicated and engaged in his usual pasttimes. He seems to go with the flow of life, rarely planning out anything unless he is in business mode.

 

Orientation: Mr. Sinclair is openly bi-sexual, happy to spend time with whichever gender catches his eye. During this test, Mr. Sinclair consistently made overtures towards both myself and my female assistant. We both were able to restrain ourselves easily and once rebuked, Mr. Sinclair adopted a pouty expression but continued with the testing phase.

 

Notes: Mr. Sinclair is a normal, hormonal male, excepting the fact that he is now in his thirties. He makes a good Beta, taking orders from the first Beta and his Alpha with little problem. It is in my opinion that Mr. Sinclair should be treated for Sexual Addiction, but has declined the offer as of this current time.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	3. Vincent Michael Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three

** A Character Study **

Subject: Vincent Michael Taylor-Sinclair

Age: 731

Date of Birth: 1283 AD

Place of Birth: Wallachia, Transylvania

Hierarchy Ranking: Master Vampire

 

Physical Attributes: Mr. Taylor stands at 6'7'' tall and possesses mid-back length hair the color of midnight. His skin is pale as moonlight and his frame lithe yet muscled. During this phase, Mr. Taylor allowed my assistant to draw blood from his arm and we can state that Mr. Taylor does indeed bleed Black, like most Master Vampires. His normally black eyes flash 'Alpha Red' when hungry, feeding, or when threatened into displaying his fangs. He glides along the floor, making nearly no sound as he moves, his every movement calculated for the most damage. He is an Apex Predator in humanoid form.

 

Temperament: Mr. Taylor is of even temper, unless threatened. He speaks eloquently, but that is derivative of his upbringing in the courts of the Old World. He seems to be almost friendly in his disposition, smiling and joking with the staff, allowing them a measure of honesty most of his kind see as disrespectful and degrading. Mentioning the event that brought him fully into the Sinclair pack, however, resulted in the complete shut-down of his jovial attitude. He adopted the Stoic and Disinterested look that is famous for Master Vampires of his age and peerage.

Orientation: Mr. Taylor honestly stated his orientation as Homosexual. Being openly gay in his original time was not as dangerous as it has come to be in current times. He is not possessed of a partner currently but did claim a blood-pact.

Notes: Mr. Taylor is a dangerous man to upset. My staff found that out when they mentioned his past, but he did not harm any of them. Instead he finished his interview with dignity and poise. He is a great addition to the Sinclair Pack.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	4. Tristian James Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Four

** A Character Study **

Subject: Tristian James Sinclair

Age: 26 Years, 10 Months

Date of Birth: March 18, 1987

Place of Birth: New York, USA

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Mr. Sinclair stands at 6'5'' tall, slightly shorter than his older brothers and Vincent. His hair is an anomaly as his head is perpetually covered by a rear-facing baseball cap. The color we can derive from his eyebrows is a dirty blond. His eyes are watery blue framed in laugh lines and crows feet. Mr. Sinclair is also of a strong build, his muscles more lithe than his eldest brothers. He possesses the gait of a tiger, strong and powerful.

 

Temperament: Mr. Sinclair is possessed of a jovial attitude. Perpetually smiling and charming. He attempted to buy my assistant a house, then a mansion, should she agree to date him. He seems to have ill luck when it comes to romance, and suffers from a slight clinical depression stemming from the "Sinclair Curse".

Orientation: Mr. Sinclair is happily open with his Heterosexuality. When prompted with the information regarding his actual sleeping habits, Mr. Sinclair smiled and confirmed that he did, in fact, share a bed with Mr. Vincent Taylor every night.

Notes: Mr. Sinclair is such a happy person. It is my honest opinion that he needs to be seen regarding his clinical depression and has since agreed to garner an appointment with his local counselor.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	5. Sophia Lynn Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Five

** A Character Study **

Subject: Sophia Lynn Sinclair

Age: 23 Years, 6 Months

Date of Birth: June 21, 1990

Place of Birth: San Francisco, USA

Hierarchy Ranking: Alpha

 

Physical Attributes: Ms. Sinclair stands at 5'4'' tall, the smallest of the pack. She is possessed of a larger feminine figure with shoulder to chin length reddish brown hair. Her eyes are normally golden/honey amber, but flared 'Alpha Red' twice during her testing phase. Her walk is powerful yet understated. Her frame seems built more for endurance than true strength or speed.

 

Temperament: Ms. Sinclair is possessed of an even temper. She rarely angers and when pressed, doesn't break under duress. When prodded about her suitability, Ms. Sinclair's claws did pop and dig into the wood of the testing table, but left no lasting damage as she drew on her considerable restraint.

Orientation: Ms. Sinclair is heterosexual. She claims no urges to change that fact.

Notes: Despite being the only female in such a large family unit, Ms. Sinclair is surprisingly feminine. Her even temper and calm demeanor allow her to manage all of the testosterone driven Betas under her charge. She is a Good Alpha.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	6. Lukas Markus Vittorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Six

** A Character Study **

Subject: Lukas Markus Vittorn-Sinclair

Age:17 Years, 2 Months

Date of Birth: November 4, 1996

Place of Birth: San Francisco, USA

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Mr. Vittorn, as he will be known here-in, is of strong build. He stands 6'1'' tall with the body of a linebacker. His blond hair spikes up from his scalp in all directions, seemingly untamable. His claws are nearly always on display, unless expressly forbidden by his Alpha.

 

Temperament: Mr. Vittorn possesses a very short fuse and a hot temper. He is quick to anger, especially when questioned about his interactions with packmate Reid Sinclair. His interview was cut short when he shifted into Beta form and it was necessary to restrain him until Alpha Sinclair was able to arrive to cart him home.

Orientation: Mr. Vittorn is bi-sexual, having had partners of both genders in the past. He is suspected of currently dating Mr. Reid Sinclair, with the permission of both his late and current Alphas.

Notes: Mr. Vittorn needs discipline and lots of it. This young man is a danger to all around him unless he can be brought to heel. It is my recommendation that Mr. Vittorn be committed to the Beta Academy for Unruly Youth in Vancouver, Canada. Since this test, Alpha Sinclair has banned the ABO team from testing Mr. Vittorn, instead opting for their private Physician; Dr. Jude Highdweller, to handle his case. Dr. Highdweller is a well respected member of the medical community and is well-versed in WereWolf Politics despite being completely Human.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	7. Reid Gwain Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Seven

** A Character Study **

Subject: Reid Gwain Sinclair

Age: 15 Years, 1 month

Date of Birth: December 22, 1998

Place of Birth: Sao Paolo, Brazil

Hierarchy Ranking: Beta

 

Physical Attributes: Mr. Sinclair is a of a smaller, lithe, build. He stands at 5'7'', the shortest, save for Alpha Sophia. His light brown hair is cropped short, yet still retains a wavy quality. His build was made for speed and he currently holds the record for all Speed Trials done at this facility, beating the times of Beta Isaac Lahey by more than three tenths of a second.

 

Temperament: Mr. Sinclair is a of a jovial temper. He easily makes friends and seems to get along nicely with anyone. He was able to charm a notoriously nasty Beta into being his friend with a few words. He is easily the heart of his pack.

Orientation: Mr. Sinclair is homosexual. He openly stated that he was happy to announce his relationship with Mr. Vittorn with his Alpha's approval.

Notes: Mr. Sinclair is a thoughtful teenager with a happy outlook on life. We can assume that he is dealing well with the passing of his late Father and Alpha. There are no suggested courses of action at this time.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


	8. Rain Emry Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Eight, the last part in this Arc.

** A Character Study **

Subject: Rain Emry Sinclair

Age: 53 Years

Date of Birth: April 27, 1960

Date of Death: January 2, 2014

Place of Birth: Dresden, Germany

Hierarchy Ranking: Late Alpha

 

Physical Attributes: Mr. Sinclair stood at 6'3'' tall, short cropped inky black hair topped his strong frame. A rat's tail could be seen peeking out from most of his suits on any given day. His build was strong yet subtly so, his frame lithe and long. His grey eyes were hidden by wire-framed glasses yet always seemed to exude a sense of happiness.

 

Temperament: Mr. Sinclair was bi-polar, triggered by two distinct items. Chocolate and Coffee. Chocolate of any kind, in any amount, rendered Mr. Sinclair almost child-like in his glee. Coffee had the adverse effect. It was common of Mr. Sinclair to drink a cup of coffee prior to any court-case and he never lost one. His demeanor cold and ruthless under the affect of the coffee, could be happy, jovial and all around pleasant under the influence of chocolate. He was a fair and just man.

Orientation: Mr. Sinclair was openly homosexual. His partners ranged in age and build, so there is no distinction to be made in regards to his type. All of his pack, except Vincent, Lukas and Reid, are biologically his. They were all conceived via private surrogate.

Notes: Alpha Rain Sinclair was a force to be reckoned with. He raised his pack with firm and fair rules, love and honor. He is, and will always be, greatly missed.

 

Dr. Alec Vertal

ABO Diagnostics

Washington, DC 20004


End file.
